


Till the Veins Run Red and Blue

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Awkward Boners, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, No Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, gross misuse of shopping carts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: By now, the hot sun has dipped below the horizon and Simon is playing soft music over the speakers. It’s kind of cheesy; the feeling in Simon’s stomach that he gets when he looks over at Jace sleeping. He just looks so peaceful and innocent as the street lights illuminate his hard features.Simon smiles to himself and takes Jace’s hand as drives. The feeling wakes Jace up and the other man curls his fingers around Simon’s own as a reflex. When he looks down at their hands, he doesn’t let go and instead just sits up and looks out the window.or Simon has got it bad for Jace and they go on a road trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solaris (rumpledvelvet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/gifts).



> disclaimer: i've never been to the fucking grand canyon so this is an au where the grand canyon works how i want it to. i doubt half the bullshit i put in here is true about the canyon so there's that. (you could say the canyon is not canon lol)
> 
> moving on! happy birthday, [sol](http://softmeliorns.tumblr.com)!! i wouldn't have written this without you and thank you so much for being so supportive and great. i love you!!
> 
> title from lorde's 400 lux. got inspo from the song
> 
> this is loosely edited but oh well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When they call Simon’s name during the graduation ceremony, all he feels is eagerness. Most of his friends are nervous about taking the next step into adulthood. Alec wouldn’t shut up about going to college in a different state and being apart from his long term boyfriend, Magnus, who’s staying here to take classes in order to become a fashion designer. Meanwhile, Clary is anxious about studying art abroad in London. Lucky for Clary, Isabelle is coming with her. Izzy is her girlfriend and apparently, she’s always wanted to travel and jumped at the opportunity to move overseas with her girlfriend. She’s always talking about how she’d follow the red-haired girl anywhere.

That really only leaves Simon and Jace. Jace has been very vague about his plans after graduating. He’s always been the very well-liked throughout high school, but he preferred to hang out with his friends and stayed away from the many parties he was invited to. He would rather go to Magnus’ house and watch movies on the weekend. Jace is fiercely loyal like that.

He seems very indifferent about graduating and whenever anyone asks about it, he shrugs and changes the subject. No one thinks anything of it only because it’s Jace and he always seems to know how to handle things.

Simon, on the other hand, could not be more ready to begin life after high school. His band has gained some attention recently that has allowed them to plan a tour along the east coast. He and his bandmates, Raj and Maureen, are super stoked and have already begun preparing for tour life. 

The most exciting part is all of them are planning a long road trip to the Grand Canyon. Magnus is the only one who’s ever been and they wanted one last shebang to share together before they all go their separate ways. They made room in Simon’s van for his band to fit all of them and Simon can’t wait to spend time with his friends one last time.

As Simon walks across the stage and is handed his diploma, he hears the cheers of his friends. Isabelle’s and Clary’s hollers are the loudest and he blushes at his friends’ responses as he takes his seat again. He is embarrassed, but he does the same for them when their names are called.

After the ceremony, Simon and all his friends and family have a party at the Lightwoods. There’s happiness and anticipation in the air as Simon makes rounds with all his friend’s families. There are constant congratulations incessant questions about his plans. Some of them even give him gifts. So far, he’s gotten a new guitar case from Jocelyn and Luke, Clary’s mother and stepfather. and a songwriting book from the Lightwoods.

An hour into the party, Clary approaches Simon with Izzy on her arm. They both can’t stop smiling and Clary is holding a letter in her hand.

“Simon, look what my mom brought!” She quickly hands over the letter and Simon accepts it curiously.

In his hands is an invitation to an exclusive art program in Paris. Simon is completely ecstatic for his friend and tells her so as he wraps her up in his arms.

“That’s amazing, Clary.” He whispers, holding her tightly. Beside them, Isabelle, is beaming with pride for her girlfriend.

“Thank you.” She replies, pulling away. “It starts in a week so I have to begin packing as soon as I get home. Luke already bought mine and Izzy’s tickets. We leave in three days.”

“Three days?” He asks, his smile faltering. “You guy’s will miss the Grand Canyon.” Simon is more than a bit disappointed. He planned the whole thing and he was really looking forward to it.

Clary eyes grow sympathetic and Izzy speaks up. “We are so sorry, Simon. We want to go so bad, but only twenty people in the whole world got picked to for this program. I’ll regret it if I don’t go. It will give me invaluable experience.”

“I understand.” Simon nods and smiles.

“At least, Jace can still go.” Clary tells him, attempting to make the situation better.

“Jace? What about Alec and Magnus?” 

“They didn’t tell you?” Izzy winces at their mistake.

Simon gapes, “Tell me what?” He can’t believe all his friends bailed on him. Well, almost all of them.

“Magnus’ aunt is getting married in Toronto and apparently her and his mom were very close growing up and she’s forcing him to go. Alec is tagging along to make the whole thing more bearable and pleasant for Magnus.” Izzy explains.

“So, that just leaves Jace and I?” Simon’s eyes scan the yard for his blonde friend. He finds him talking with Alec and his adoptive parents.

“Yes, but you two can still make it fun. I know you’ll have a blast.” Clary says and Simon barely hears her.

Jace sees him looking and smiles. Simon waves and he does the same back.

“Yeah. I think we will.”

***

The night before leaving, Jace calls Simon at two am.

“What are you doing up? We have to leave in ten hours and I doubt you’ve even packed.” Simon assumes, his voice rough with sleep. He knows how spontaneous the other man can be.

“I can’t sleep.” Jace simply says.

“You have to. We agreed you’d drive first and you can’t start of a road trip already falling asleep at the wheel.”

“I’m not going to fall asleep at the wheel.” Jace sounds tired and Simon wants to ask why he can’t sleep.

“Are you excited?” He asks because it doesn’t seem like Jace is going to try to go to bed or hang up any time soon. Simon might as well get comfortable. He sits up and turns the bedside lamp on. He can see his suitcase in the corner of his room and his stomach fills with anticipation.

Jace yawns, “Very. I just hope you don’t play your band’s music in the car.”

“You like our music.” Simon scoffs. “I’ve seen you nodding along at my gigs.”

A slight pause in the conversation has Simon worried. “Are you disappointed that it’s just going to be us two?” Jace finally asks.Simon doesn’t mention the fact that Jace has ignored his accusation because his voice has adapted a nervous flavor.

“Of course not, Jace. You’re one of my best friends and we’ll have just as much fun without those losers.” Simon is quick to reassure him. Jace is always dripping in self confidence and Simon finds he doesn’t like it when the blonde man is insecure in himself.

“Are you sure? I know we aren’t as close as the others and you’re probably anxious about it being awkward. You really wanted everyone else to come.” Jace argues.

“I’m positive, Jace. Sure, I wanted the whole group to come because we are all heading off in different directions after the summer, but I’m not disappointed that it’s only you and I. In fact, I’m glad you’re the one coming with me. It’ll save on hotel prices because we only need one room instead of three, you’re by far the second best driver, and you don’t sing obnoxiously loud in the car.” 

“Second best driver?” He inquires. He sounds amused now and Simon’s glad that he could lift his friend’s spirits. A self-assured Jace is better than a doubtful Jace.

“Next to me, of course.” Simon tells him like it’s very obvious. And it is very obvious. He got his liscense first, therefore he has more experience.

Jace chuckles, “Of course.”

They talk for a couple more minutes, but eventually Simon is able to persuade the blonde boy to sleep.

The next morning, it takes five minutes after Simon honks the horn for Jace to come outside, smile blazing and duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. Simon quickly crawls into the passenger seat as Jace opens the sliding door to throw his things in the back. Simon stocked up on snacks and blankets for the trip and he’s impressed with his own preparedness.

In the doorway to the Lightwoods, Simon sees Alec and Magnus waving good-bye to them. Isabelle and Clary left the day before, but they stopped by Simon’s and promised to hang out after the art program and before going to London. Simon smiles at his friends and waves back, going as far as blowing a kiss. Magnus returns the gesture, but Alec rolls his eyes.

“You ready?” Jace asks slipping into the driver’s seat. Simon nods and Jace starts the van.

Simon has to admit that Jace looks very good today. Well, Jace is always quite stylish all the time, but today he looks especially handsome. He’s wearing black jeans and combat boots with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Jace’s wardrobe has always been over the top, but hey, it works for the guy.

“Did you eat?” Simon asks him. He shakes his head and Simon rolls his eyes. Of course not. Simon digs through the bag at his feet and offers the driver an object wrapped in foil. Jace looks at it curiously. “It’s a McMuffin. Stopped at McDonald’s on the way to your house. I know you, Jace.”

“Thanks, Si.” Jace grins, taking the sandwich.

“Welcome.” Simon replies. He then plugs his phone into the aux cord and plays some punk band that he knows Jace likes. His friend nods appreciatively as he turns onto the interstate.

A few hours later and their first stop is for gas somewhere in southern Pennsylvania. They find a tiny station and Jace pumps gas while Simon stops in to pay and use the bathroom. The cashier is a sweet looking girl named Maia who smiles widely, showing off her blindingly white teeth, as she gives Simon his change.

“Where’s the restroom?” He asks her.

“Right over there.” She replies pointing to the back near where the advil and batteries are.

“Thank you.” He tells her before ducking over to where she motioned.

On his way out, he sees something he can’t resist buying. He knows Jace will hate him, but what can he say? He has no impulse control.

Maia is back to smiling at the counter as she rings up Simon’s purchase. “Is this for your friend?”

“Uh, yeah.” He stutters.

“You know, no one ever buys these.” She tells him and he nods, not knowing how to reply.

When he leaves, she calls out to tell him to have a nice day and he shouts back the sentiment. The bag is in his hand and when he gets back into the passenger’s seat. Jace quirks a brow and Simon giggles as he pulls out the gift.

“‘I found love in the Keystone State?’ That’s the lamest souvenir ever.” Jace comments.

“I know.” Simon giggles nervously, hoping it isn’t weird. “I got it for you.”

“Oh, shucks. I didn’t get you anything. Now, I feel like an ass.” Jace teases and thankfully doesn’t seem to take the gift seriously.

Simon rolls his eyes, throwing the tacky shirt into the back seat. “You’ll learn to appreciate my generosity one day, Jace Wayland.”

Jace spares a glance at Simon before turning his eyes back onto the long stretch of abandoned road ahead of him. “Maybe, but it’s not likely, Simon Lewis.”

***

Around nine pm, they finally stop for the night. They snagged a room in some fancy hotel in Columbus, Ohio. Simon is tired from driving the past three hours, but when Jace learns there is a hot tub, he begs Simon to go with him. Simon can’t say no when Jace is so excited about it.

The second they set their things down in their room, Jace is rummaging through his items and looking for his swimsuit.

“Be right back. You can change out here and I’ll use the bathroom.” He says, before practically bouncing out of the room.

Simon sighs, changing quickly and waiting on the bed he’s claimed his for the night. Jace comes out and Simon nearly falls over. To be fair, it’s been quite a bit before Simon has seen the older man shirtless and wow. He’s really beefed up. If he’d known that being a football player could make you look this good, he would have been less adamant on not joining the team.

“Ready?” Jace is looking at Simon with so much happiness, all he can do is nod.

The pool room is actually very nice and Simon watches as Jace immediately dives into the water. Simon shakes his head and heads for the hot tub, intending on getting his mind off Jace’s toned body. It’s sort of late, so the place is completely empty and Simon is grateful. He doesn’t feel like dealing with spoiled kids or seeing some old couples’ wrinkley, scarcely covered skin.

“I love this.” Jace calls out as Simon slips into the bubbling water of the hot tub.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed being in the water so much.” 

“Yeah. I was on the swim team in middle school.” Jace’s voice seems pensive now and Simon supposes that it’s nostalgia.

He smiles to himself, “I don’t think I even knew how to swim in middle school.” 

His joke doesn’t seem to help lift Jace’s mood. “I had to quit the swim team.” He admits, getting out of the water and walking over to where Simon is sitting.

“Why?” The dark haired man asks. If he loved the sport so much, Simon can’t imagine why’d he’d voluntarily leave.

“I kissed a boy on the team and he told everyone I was gay. They called me names and my mom thought it was best if I left.” Jace frowns at the memory. He came out to their group of friends as bisexual so long ago and none of them had known he’d been struggling with it since he was 13. Except maybe his siblings.

“I’m sorry, Jace.” Simon apologizes sincerely as he puts his hand on Jace’s arm.

“It’s alright. Let’s go. I’m tired anyways. We need to sleep.” Jace gets out of the water and Simon follows him.

“Wait, swim a little longer.” Although Simon is very tired, he can’t let Jace go to bed feeling like shit. So, he lies. “I’m wide awake and the water is relaxing.”

“Fine.” Jace agrees like Simon knew he would. 

“Let’s do laps in the pool. Oh! Let’s race. I wanna see if you’ve still got it.” Simon smiles as Jace accepts the challenge. If there is one thing Simon can expect with Jace, it’s his inability to refuse competition.

In the end, Jace wins. Four times. He also wins the pool noodle fight they have, but it’s okay. It’s okay because that night, Jace goes to bed happy and Simon falls asleep proud of himself anyways.

***

Simon wakes Jace by jumping on his bed. There are better ways to wake someone up, he supposes. This one is by far the most fun.

“We have to leave in twenty minutes. Wake up.” Simon sits on his back, legs on either side of his friend’s hips.

“I don’t want to.” Jace whines and Simon chuckles.

Regardless, the two of them are checked out and back in the van by noon. Simon is driving again and it’s fortunate because the other boy feels rather lethargic. 

“The bed was so comfortable.” Is Jace’s argument and well, he’s not wrong. 

The drive to their next stop in Oklahoma is pretty uneventful. They switch places twice so it works out that Simon drives the last two hours to Tulsa.

By now, the hot sun has dipped below the horizon and Simon is playing soft music over the speakers. It’s kind of cheesy; the feeling in Simon’s stomach that he gets when he looks over at Jace sleeping. He just looks so peaceful and innocent as the street lights illuminate his hard features.

If Simon is being honest, the feeling isn’t new. He’s always known he’s felt something more for Jace. How can he not? Jace is absolutely beautiful and genuine and when Simon is around him, a soft feeling akin to the flutter of a thousand butterflies fills his stomach. 

Simon smiles to himself and takes Jace’s hand as drives. The feeling wakes Jace up and the other man curls his fingers around Simon’s own as a reflex. When he looks down at their hands, he doesn’t let go and instead just sits up and looks out the window.

“Where are we?” He asks.

“Just driving into Tulsa.” Simon answers. “I was thinking we could stop at Target and stock up on snacks.” 

“Sounds good. We’re out of pretzels.” Jace slips his fingers out of Simon’s and the dark haired man hopes that Jace doesn’t see the disappointment on his face. His hand was warm and comforting.

“I don’t know how you like those. They have no flavor.” Simon shakes his head. Jace just shrugs and continues to gaze at the city flashing around them.

They pull into the Target parking lot and as soon as they get out of the van, they do serious stretching. Simon laughs as he hears Jace’s joints pop and the pair walk into the store.

The place is pretty much deserted which is surprising, but Simon likes it. It’s quiet and calming. The bright lights hurt their eyes and they walk disoriented through the store.

Simon keeps a slow pace behind his friend, but Jace seems to get a sudden burst of energy and he’s now flying through the aisles with his feet on the bottom bar of the cart. Simon chases after him, but Jace is picking up speed as he uses one foot to propel himself farther and farther.

“Jace.” Simon calls when he notices that his friend is headed towards a display of DVD’s. “Watch out!” He tries again, but is forced to watch in horror as Jace crashes into the display. Right in front of a Target employee. 

Simon runs over to his stupid friend and tries to pick up the movies as Jace struggles to hold in his laughter.

“I am so, so sorry. Please don’t kick us out, ma’am.” Simon begs with an embarrassed blush settling on his cheeks. The employee is an elderly woman who after watching Simon flail for a few minutes, simply walks away from the mess.

When she’s gone, Simon shoots a glare at his friend. “I hate you. I can’t believe you did this.” Jace finally let’s out a loud laugh he’s been holding in which only makes Simon more mad. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll help. I’m sorry. It’s just so funny to watch you get all embarrassed.” Jace tells him as he bends down.

“You’re the worst.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jace waves his hand, shrugging off Simon’s comment. “Let’s go get pretzels.” He says when the display looks better than it did before they started picking it up. It’s not like it was before, but good enough.

They leave target with bags full of junk food and juice that Simon made him buy. He said that they need more nutrition and Jace didn’t feel like telling him that the juice they picked out was probably 80% sugar.

***

Simon really fucking hates his life. Why did whatever higher power there is decide to curse him like this? He’s a nice, jewish boy. His mother taught him to respect woman and treat people equally. He really doesn’t deserve his misfortune.

“One bed?” Jace notes when they enter their hotel room. Simon mentally groans. They’ve been together the past 36 hours and they’ve grown closer as friends, but sharing a bed? 

“I could go to the service desk and change our room.” Simon offers hopefully.

Jace shakes his head, “I’m tired, Simon. I’m okay with it if you are.”

Simon looks a Jace with a sigh before nodding. “Let’s get ready for bed. You’re driving first tomorrow.” Simon reminds him.

“Sounds good, Si.” Jace replies.

Simon goes towards the bathroom. “Also, Jace,” The blonde turns to him and Simon smiles wickedly. “I call left side!” He exclaims.

Jace shakes his head with a smile before continuing to look for pajamas.

When the both of them are ready to sleep, they climb into the bed and lay with their backs towards each other as far apart as they could be. Simon found it a little awkward, but he didn’t want the other man to feel uncomfortable.

Jace turns off the lamp beside him and looks over at Simon. “Good night, Si.”

“Good night, Jace.”

***

There are a couple of things Simon notices when he wakes up.

The first is that it’s early. The Oklahoma sun is shining brightly through the hotel curtains and warming the room. Simon guesses it’s around eight am which means that he’s woken in time for breakfast.

The next thing he notices is that Jace is spooning him. His arms are firmly around Simon’s torso and his body heat is radiating through his white t-shirt. It’s decidedly not uncomfortable and Simon finds he quite likes cuddling with Jace. Then, the blonde man shifts behind him and Simon realizes a third thing.

Jace has an erection.

Panic fills Simon. How do you handle your hot friend having his boner pressed against you while you sleep? The first course of action Simon tries is to wiggle out out Jace’s grasp, but that only makes Jace groan and tighten his hold. Simon is absolutely mortified.

Simon tugs on Jace’s hand resting on his abdomen. “Jace.” He attempts. “Jace, wake up.” The older man stirs, but remains asleep. The dark haired man takes a deep breath and makes one more effort.

“Jace.” He calls a bit more loud and with more firmness. Finally, Jace opens his eyes and Simon sighs with relief.

“Oh hey, morning.” Jace smiles, obviously not realizing the situation they’re in.

“Um, morning. But, Jace,” Simon grins awkwardly at his friend.

“Yeah?”

“You’re hard.” Simon informs him with a grimace and Jace instantly springs away from him. He flies out of the bed, face burning with embarrassment.

“Oh, god. Shit, I’m so sorry. I swear it’s not because of you. I just-” Jace rambles, but Simon cuts him off.

“It’s okay. I promise. Just go take a shower and we can go get the free breakfast.” Simon tells him. Jace nods and runs to the bathroom without another word.

Simon’s isn’t thinking about The Incident (yes, it merits the capital letters) while the two of them go to the hotel lobby together, but he can tell Jace is. He hopes that his friend will get over it because there is no way Simon is going to talk to him about it. What’s there to talk about? He probably was just fantasizing about someone hot from school that is not Simon and Simon _really_ is not going to think about that.

They spend most of their morning laying around, eating, and organizing their possessions. Currently, Jace is beside Simon on the bed talking with his mother. He’s shirtless and once again, Simon is appreciative of Jace’s lean body. The grey shorts he’s wearing really show off his legs and Simon has to stop staring.

“It’s almost noon. We should go.” Simon informs him, throwing Jace his shirt. Jace nods as the piece of clothing hits his bare chest.

“Bye, mom. Love you.” He says into the phone before hanging up. He pulls the shirt Simon gave him over his head and the two of them go back down to the lobby to check out.

Once they’re done, they get into the van and Simon opens up directions. They’re on their way to Albuquerque now and Simon is pumped. They’re only two days away from arriving at the Grand Canyon and Simon is buzzing from excitement. 

For a couple of hours.

“Jace, I’m bored.” Simon complains.

“Well, we are just about to Texas.” Jace informs him.

“So?”

“I don’t know, it’s Texas. How cool?” Jace shrugs.

Simon rolls his eyes and sits up in his seat, crossing his legs underneath himself. “It’s not cool. We won’t even pass through any of the main cities.” 

Jace sighs, “Look we have to stop for gas a couple miles ahead. We’ll ask them there if they know of any restaurants nearby and we can sit down and eat.” 

Simon smiles, clearly pleased. “Okay!”

True to his word, Jace finds a small gas station/convenience store combo and they go in together. Inside, they find two women at the desk. They’re middle-aged and the small dark-haired woman, her name tag reads “Dot”, has her hand on the other’s thigh. She’s is reading a magazine when the pair walks in, but she puts it down and flashes a friendly smile. Her name is Cleo and she has wrinkles around her eyes that make her seem kind.

“What can I do for you two?” Cleo asks.

Jace steps up to the counter and smiles, “Forty on pump two.” He answers. Cleo nods and begins pressing buttons on the register. “Also, do you know any towns nearby with a nice sit-down restaurant? We’ve been travelling for a while and we need a real meal.”

At this, Dot speaks up. “About fifteen minutes north, there’s a small diner that makes amazing peanut butter cream pie. Cleo and I visit a few times a month. You can tell them we sent you.” Her hand slips into her partner’s and the other woman immediately weaves their fingers together. It’s rather heart warming.

“Sounds amazing. Thank you so much.” Simon says and the couple nod. 

As Jace and Simon turn to leave, Simon hears one of them tell the other about how they’re such a cute couple. Simon’s face burns and he hopes Jace didn’t hear. He’s too embarrassed to look over and climbs into the passenger seat, anxious to reach the diner.

They find the diner in almost no time and Simon practically bolts out of the car. Jace shakes his head with a smile and a look playing on fondness as Simon holds open the door for him. The dinner, called Daisy’s (Jace thinks that’s a lame name for a restaurant, but Simon is loving it), is not in the best shape. Most of the booths have rips in the vinyl covering the seat and Simon notices the peeling wallpaper in the corners of the place, but it smells like coffee and the sun is shining brightly through the big windows, so Simon decides he like the restaurant.

They’re seated in a corner booth far from the door by a slim waitress in her 50’s who has wire glasses perched on her nose. She hands them worn out menus and takes their drink orders. Simon orders coffee since he’s driving them to their next hotel and Jace asks for water.

“This is so nice. I miss real food.” Simon comments.

“Me too.” Jace agrees. Typically, Jace is known to eat healthy, so this must be quite the relief. Simon knows that he can survive on junk for months, has survived on junk food for months, but Jace isn’t like that.

“So, I have a question that I can’t seem to work out the answer to yet.” Simon says and Jace tenses. “Hey, calm down it’s not that big of a deal.” Simon reaches over and puts his hand on Jace’s shoulder and he smiles at the comfort.

“What is it?” He nods for Simon to continue.

“Why did you, like, come on this road trip with me? It’s like you said, we aren’t the closest and I know you find me annoying. It’s just I didn’t think you even wanted to come in the first place and don’t get me wrong, I’m having a blast, I’m just confused.”

Jace’s answer is interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks over. The two of them order and then, she leaves again. Jace takes a long sip of his water while Simon gives him an expectant look.

“Firstly, I’ve gotten used to your personality and I don’t find you all that irritating anymore. I know how excited you are for this trip and I actually was too, even though I didn’t seem so. I consider us friends and I really wasn’t all that put off when the others bailed. I knew that you’d make this fun and you have.” Jace shrugs.

Simon gives him and wide grin and is obviously satisfied with his answer.

Their food arrives soon enough and their eating is cut with small conversations about what they’ll do once they get to the Grand Canyon. Simon complains about hiking, but Jace is sure that it’ll be worth it. The pair also discuss driving and who gets the aux cord next. Simon insists they play country music because their in the south, but Jace refuses quickly. Simon is secretly queuing country playlists while the other boy is invested in his burger.

When they mention Dot and Cleo, the waitress gives them each a slice of pie on the house. Jace decides he likes Daisy’s very much after that.

***

A few hours later, they’re pulling into the Hotel Dumort in Albuquerque. Jace comments on the ominous name, but Simon only waves his hand and says they have good reviews.

The lobby is furnished with blood red couches and a long table on the left where a short, hispanic man sits. He has a general expression of disinterest, but his eyebrows quirk up when he sees the two of them.

“Reservation under Lewis.” Simon says cheerily. The man nods and begins to type on the computer to beside him.

“What brings you to New Mexico, _hermoso_?” He asks.

Jace sighs, “Well, we are actually-” 

The man, Raphael his jacket says, cuts him off, “Not you, blondie. Him.” He nods to Simon who’s cheeks flame.

“Um, we are on our way to the Grand Canyon. Bit of a road trip.”

Raphael hums and finishes typing. He produces a slim card from under his desk and hands it to Simon. Simon takes it and his face burns impossibly brighter.

“If you need anything, please come down. I’d be happy to help.” 

Simon is trying to stutter out a response, but Jace is pulling him away before he has the chance, his jaw set. When they’re in the elevator, Simon turns to his friend.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Nope.” Jace replies, but he looks angry. Simon drops the topic and they exit the elevator. 

They get ready in silence and Simon can’t help but feel he’s done something wrong. They’ve been exceptionally nice to each other since the diner, but now the banter has stopped and Jace won’t even look at him as he shuts off the light and lays down in his bed, facing away from Simon.

“Are you mad at me?” Simon asks. Jace grunts and Simon sighs.

“What’s wrong? You haven’t even looked at me since we go to the hotel. Did-” Simon cuts himself off and sits up. “Are you jealous?” 

A long pause. “Go to bed, Simon.”

“Oh god, you totally are.” He throws a pillow at Jace, causing the older man to turn to glare at him. “That guy was flirting with me and you’re jealous. Wow.”

“Shut up, Simon. I’m not jealous of some stupid guy in a fancy suit.”

“Come on, you want me.” Simon smirks, laying back down on his remaining pillow.

“Go to bed.” Jace repeats.

“How can I sleep when I can feel your desire rolling off you in waves-” Simon is interrupted with a pillow to the face and only chuckles in response. “Goodnight, Jace. I hope you dream of my hot bod.”

Jace groans. “I’m sleeping in the bathtub.”

(Jace doesn’t sleep in the bathtub.) (In fact, when Simon calls his name to tease him some more only minutes later, Jace is already dead asleep.)

***

“For god’s sake, Simon, again?” 

“I’m sorry. I swear I’ll make it fast!” Simon whines.

“I’m not stopping again. Hold it.”

“Pretty please, Jace. I’m going to pee myself if you don’t stop.”

“Fine.” Jace says and pulls into a grocery store parking lot. “Fast.” Simon nods and rushes out of the van. They’re a few hours away from Arizona, and Jace has only been driving for a bit and has already stopped for Simon to use the bathroom three times.

Simon climbs back into the vehicle and apologizes again. “I have a small bladder. That’s the last time.”

It’s not the last time, and Jace pulls over ten minutes later and pushes Simon out of the van.

Thankfully, Simon falls asleep shortly after and Jace can drive in peace. They woke up early so they could get to the canyon by the afternoon. The hour that follows is quiet and Jace hums softly to the indie songs that Simon is playing as he drive on the highway. The sun has only just risen and the quiet hum of the passing cars sets a calming vibe. 

Part of Jace is dreading the end of the trip. He likes spending time with Simon and he really doesn’t want to go home and have everything fall apart again. 

But Jace pushes those thoughts out of his head as he looks over at his friend. Simon is clutching the pillow he brought into the passenger seat and his face is serene and free of the lines caused by worry that usually cover his features.

Jace is so distracted by the boy beside him, he starts to swerve into the left lane. The horn of the car driving by his back tire is loud in his ear. He grips the wheel tighter and jerks the van back into the right lane and onto the side of the road. Simon’s eyes frantically blink open and when he realizes what’s going on, alarm tenses up his body.

“Jace!” He shouts as the other boy narrowly misses the guardrail and pulls into a small patch of grass next to the highway. 

“Shit.” Jace curses as he parks the car and catches his breath.

“What the hell was that?” Simon shouts.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and I drifted into the other lane!” 

“You should’ve told me you were tired! You almost killed us.”

“I honestly didn’t mean to. I was distracted! I’m not tired.” Jace explains, but agitation is clear on Simon’s face.

“You almost crashed my van, Jace!” Simon yells.

“I know, I fucked up. What else is new, Simon?” Jace’s voice is raising as panic floods his veins.

Simon looks over at the blonde man. “You aren’t talking about the van anymore are you?”

“God, fuck. This is honestly great. Just what I needed.” Simon’s brows furrow as he listens to Jace go on.

“Is something wrong? It’s alright, Jace. I’m upset, but it happens.”

“Everything’s wrong, Simon.” Jace sounds frantic and Simon is concerned.

“Is this about the trip?” Simon asks. “If you want to go home, we can. I don’t mind.”

“No, Simon. The trip is fine. It’s after that. I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do. You all have it figured out. Everything is going great for you guys and I’m going to be left behind. Poor Jace, who peaked in high school and now lives in a studio apartment in his hometown he never left. Then, you guys will visit and tell me how well things are going for you and I’ll be stuck in a minimum wage job for the rest of my life.”

“Jace, I didn’t know. I thought you had plans.”

“Plans? Yeah, right. I have no plans. I couldn’t get any scholarships and even if I could, I’m not even sure I want to go. My whole family keeps pushing me and pushing me and I just can’t do it.”

Sensing that Jace is done talking, Simon places one of his hands on his shoulder and offers to drive the rest of the way. The silence is suffocating and Simon is struggling to say something, but the words die on his tongue. What does he say? He knows how stressful it is to chose what to do with the rest of your life. Lucky for Simon, his mom and sister had been nothing but encouraging when he told them he wanted to play music. Simon really doesn’t know what he’d do in Jace’s shoes.

The tension seems to drain out of Jace and it’s not long before he’s snoring beside Simon. They cross the state border into Arizona and Simon desperately hopes that Jace can let go of his problems for a bit and enjoy himself for the rest of the day.

***

As they approach Grand Canyon village, Simon softly wakes Jace.

“We’re just about there.” The sun is high in the sky as the brown haired boy weaves through traffic. 

They drive through the outer rim of the park and both gaze in amazement at the dips and peaks of the canyon. It’s amazingly beautiful. Simon pulls over by Grandview Point and they lazily stretch while collecting their bags. They decide to start with hiking and despite wanting to talk to Jace, Simon thinks it’s better if they just enjoy the canyon and he’ll speak to his friend later.

The hike is absolutely gorgeous and though Simon’s legs burn as he walks, Jace was right. It’s worth it. There are so many animals and Simon excitedly points out each and every one of them. They even spot a small mountain lion a small distance from the trail.

After they are done, they go over to Navajo point and sight see. There are many other people there and Simon is worried about losing Jace. Jace can tell and quietly takes Simon’s hand to reassure the other boy. Simon smiles gratefully and silently points out a small river in the distance.

They spend the whole day hiking and eat at one of the restaurants at the park.There is no mentions of what happened earlier and Jace is relieved. After dinner, the sun has set and they spend a few hours in the van telling stories and listening to music in the back. The pair unintentionally fall asleep sometime after nine parked by a picnic area beside Yaki Point.

Jace wakes as dawn is nearing to find Simon isn’t in the van. He pulls on the shirt Simon bought him in Pennsylvania and gets out. He can see someone sitting on the edge of the canyon as the sun rises in the distance. He walks over to join Simon and the boy looks up.

“We spent the night in the Grand Canyon. Pretty cool, right?” Simon looks back over to the horizon with a smile tugging on his lips.

“You know why I almost crashed?” 

Simon shakes his head and Jace continues. “I was distracted by you. You looked so peaceful sleeping. Beautiful.” He’s looking away from Simon as he says this and can’t see the wonder shining in the other boy’s eyes.

“Hey,” Simon says. Jace looks over and the younger boy takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. “This is long overdue, but you know I’ve had the biggest of crushes on you since tenth grade, right?” 

Jace huffs out a laugh and looks down at their hands in Simon’s lap, “It’s pretty mutual, I guess.” 

Simon sighs, “It’s okay if you don’t know what you’re going to do now. We won’t look down on you or judge you. We want what’s best for you. We know you’ll be happy and you’ll figure it out eventually. You’re a smart guy. Not to mention talented, charismatic, kind, gorgeous.” 

Jace chuckles and shakes his head, but he grips Simon tighter in a way that says, _“Thank you.”_

Then, just as the sun floats over the skyline and encompasses the canyon in a warm glow, Simon reaches over, tipping Jace's chin towards him, and they share their first kiss at sunrise with their feet dangling over thousands of miles.

Jace doesn’t think anything could feel more right.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumble dot corn](http://gaysimon.tumblr.com) and talk about how gay my sons are!!
> 
> might post an epilogue eventualllllllly


End file.
